


Golden

by Onlymostydead



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body insecurity, Fluff, M/M, Nude Modeling, alcohol mention, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:26:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: Revali couldn't even begin to figure out where this had all gone to shit, but here Revali was- having listened to Daruk's advice to volunteer time at a live drawing class... And it didn't help that probably the cutest person on campus was in the very room.





	Golden

**Author's Note:**

> This is partially for hitting 100 followers on my Tumblr, Supertinywords! Hit me up there, requests are awesome <3

Revali couldn't even begin to figure out where this had all gone to shit. Going to this college was probably as far back as he could track it- working to be able to afford the performing arts college he wanted to attend instead of just accepting a boring life as an English major. Deciding to live on campus was another determining factor, he figured- but that decision had been far more practical that anything else... Despite the cost. Ending up with Daruk as a roommate was more of chance but still it had led him to be here-  
He shouldn't have listened to that damn persuasive sculptor, but here Revali was- having listened to Daruk's advice to volunteer time at a live drawing class.

That was probably the most determining factor of where it all went to hell. He felt slightly stiff, had a small itch at the peak of his eyebrow, and felt supremely naked in front of the entire class trying to draw his body. It was rather humiliating- and Revali hadn't considered that aspect of it when he decided to volunteer; he had considered himself quite comfortable with his body. Being this entirely exposed was, well- a bit uncomfortable.  
And it didn't help that probably the cutest person on campus was in the very room. Trying to draw Revali's very, very naked body. He cursed his luck and the fact that he hadn't done his hair. Bits of it were tickling at his face and sticking to his neck, despite the chill in the room. He could feel the flush across his cheeks and damn it if everyone else couldn't see it. This was possibly the worst first impression he had ever made on anyone, too. Naked, no makeup, hair down, half sweaty and half covered in goosebumps. If he was lucky than he could make up for it- but he didn't even know the guy's name.

He was small, certainly quite a bit shorter that Revali which was quite the feat- he was only 5"5. A bit greasy and falling into his eyes, his blonde hair was pulled back partially into a ponytail. His eyes were sky blue beneath his furrowed brow, and gosh Revali had never actually seen someone stick out their tongue a bit to concentrate. Freckles and bits of green paint spattered his face- presumably from a previous class. 

Revali wanted to shake the thought of him out of his head- but moving wasn't what he was here to do. He wasn't going to let himself fall for this guy- that last thing he needed in his life right now was romance. He knew that it would just end badly- but still the idea of spending more time with that adorable blonde caught him. Too soon the class was over and he was gone-

And he guessed that really it all went to shit when he signed up at the next opportunity, hoping that the pretty little blonde would be there again.

***

Link, he discovered the kids name was, as in sausage. That's how he described it anyway- and Revali couldn't help but laugh at that. He introduced himself before class, and complimented Revali on his hair.  
Even thinking about that now, as he was posing, made his face feel hot. No doubt he was red as a tomato; damn his tendency to blush easily. And if he had thought last week was bad this week was far, far worse when it came to positions. Angrily eyeing his stomach, Revali cursed the weight he had already put on since moving out. He would have to go work out later- he didn't want to look like a slouch... Even though he believed very strongly in loving all body types. And it didn't help that everyone's eyes were on him- even though he knew they weren't judging him it was uncomfortable.  
When the class finally got out it felt like it had been hours- despite the fact that Revali knew that he had only been there for part of the session. Link smiled and gave a small wave as he pulled on his bathrobe. He smiled back, quickly making his way to the bathroom to put clothes on.

***

As it turned out, Link was waiting for him. 

"Hey, are you busy?" Link asked, his hands seeming to make the signs very small.

Or, in retrospect, Link's hands were just very small.

"No, not all." Revali answered quickly, brushing his hair out of his face. "Just a moment."

Grabbing the hair tie from around his wrist, Revali flipped his hair up and into a messy bun.

Link watched, entranced. "I love it when people do that.

"Do what? Put their hair up?"

Link nodded. "It's kinda magical, but especially since your hair is blue."

"Thank you- I love this color." Revali tucked a stray lock behind his ear.

Link nodded his agreement. "So... Your name was Revali, right?"

Link spelled out his name R-E-V-A-L-L-Y.

"Revali- no double letters, ends in an 'I.'" He corrected. "But yes."

Nodding again, Link spelled it out properly. "I think... Is it okay if I call you 'Bird,' but with an 'R?' Like this:"

Link made the sign, somehow a bit mocking, but all Revali could really do was sigh.

"Bird. Why does everyone call me Bird? Daruk must have-"

"You know Daruk?" Revali thought that must have been Daruk's name sign, anyway.

Revali nodded. "Oh yeah, he's my roommate."

Link's bright blue eyes grew wide with excitement. "I've heard so much about you! We've gotta go get coffee or something- do you drink coffee?"

"Religiously, if I can do anything religiously." Revali said, still feeling a bit self-conscious about his lack of makeup.

He could probably tell he drank coffee, in any case. The dark circles under his eyes really didn't give any question on the matter. That was the one part of his routine where, no matter how bad he got, it never broke down.

But Link laughed at that, his little bubbly laugh that reminded Revali so vividly of champagne he had to clamp his mouth shut.

"Yeah... I don't really like coffee. I like my food to taste good." Link grinned wider as he signed, sensing how Revali would react.

"Well, for one it does taste good," he started. "For two, you're likely just saying that because Daruk has told you that I'm easily argued with."

Champagne- Link laughed again. "He used the word argumentative, but essentially, yeah."

Revali huffed. "Well, we should most likely leave the building if we're going to go somewhere- there's a cute little café a little way from here-"

"Sounds awesome." Link nodded. As soon as I pack up my stuff- I'm a wreck."

***

Link came running out of the building a few minutes later, a backpack on his back, a sketchbook in one hand, and his car keys in the other. He opened the passenger door of his beat up blue jeep, plopped the backpack in the front seat, set down the sketchbook on the dash, the shut the door again. He locked it quickly, then practically hopped his way over to where Revali was, outside the door.

He was like a golden retriever puppy, link thought to himself- especially with that hair. In the studio, with the lights on him, he hadn't been able to tell what a golden color it was. Golden. That was a good word for him- like the strange mixture of champagne and puppies running through Revali's mind.

"Ready to go?" Link signed, his face flushed. 

Revali nodded. "Yeah, let's go. It's just a little way off that way; surely you've seen the Slippery Falcon?"

"Who says 'surely' anymore?" Link grinned. "I think I've seen it, but I've never been."

"Well, they make good drinks- even if you have no taste." Revali teased.

"Hey!" But Link was laughing again, and Revali could practically taste the champagne on his tongue.

It was hard to sign while they were walking, so the rest of the time was carried out in silence. It was a nice afternoon for this, though; the class had gotten out at twelve thirty, and it was now nearly one. Golden sunshine, yet more golden things, lit up the trees and the pavement and Link's face and hair. A slight breeze blew through campus, shaking the little decorative trees and giving the warm fall afternoon a brief reprieve from the heat. Soon enough the leaves would start turning to yellows and reds, and Revali would never be able to go anywhere without thinking of Link.

Fall was just the season for gold, he decided, staring down at his feet. He did not want to have Link see him blushing, though he likely already had. After all, he's already seen him naked. Revali paled at the thought.

Link tapped his arm. "Is that it there?"

Revali looked up at the little building, with it's brick facade and worn wooden sign. It was fairly busy but not too bad- the line was always a few people deep, after all, and most students just grabbed their coffee and left. Though, some did stay to study, or take pictures of themselves studying. The charming interior was very good for Instagram pics.

"Yep, that's it." Revali confirmed.

"Awesome- let's go."

***

Even as Revali walked back to his dorms from the Slippery Falcon, he could taste gold on his tongue. Whether it was champagne, sunshine, or the caramel drink Link got that didn't taste a thing like coffee, it was good. Being around Link was nice; the banter, the playful teasing, it all felt very... Natural.

Revali paused at his dorm room door, a sudden revelation hitting him.

He had Daruk to thank for this. He would never get that one out of his head- it would fuel his ego for years.

Oh well, he decided- it was worth the gold.

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, my Tumblr is Supertiny words, comments are love <3


End file.
